I Love you
by KawaiiMikasa
Summary: Levi comes back from a week long mission, and he and Ayame both finally confess their feelings for each other. By the way, Ayame is just a name I really like, so I used it. XD


I stand in front of the window looking out at the quiet, calm town.

I hear a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I say, not turning around.

The door creaks open. "Hey"

"Levi!" I quickly turn around a run towards him.

"I missed you, I missed you so much. I was so... worried."

"Ayame, don't ever worry about me. I promise, I'll always come back. Promise."

"Levi, I know but... it's just... you were gone for a week, on a mission outside the walls. I can't stand it. You know I worry too much."

I feel a tear fall down my cheek. I am so glad he is back.

"Ayame? Are you crying?"

I look down at the floor and try to hold the tears back.

"I thought about you the whole time I was out there. I fought for you. I fought for this town. For everyone."

I walk slowly back to the window. I don't want him to see me like this.

I hear the floor creak below me. Footsteps coming toward me.

Levi wraps his arms around my waist as he lay his head gently on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm crying" I say "I'm crying because I don't want to lose you."

"You don't have to cry again. I won't leave you." he whispers into my ear. "I Love you, Ayame."

I turn around so I'm looking into his eyes. His eyes are beautiful.

I place both of my hands on the sides of his face. I stay like this for awhile.

I want so badly to cry in his arms.

"I Love you, Levi so much. You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that. It feels like forever."

He runs his hand up my neck and combs through my hair. A tingle runs through my spine.

I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him so badly. I can't hold it in.

I realize that he also wants to kiss me, as we both lean in at the same time.

His mouth feels so good. His lips are so soft.

We kiss for what seems like 5 minutes until we both open our eyes.

"That was an amazing first kiss" I tell him.

"For your first kiss, you are very good, Ayame." He smiles and looks at me.

"I want you, Levi" I whisper quietly into his ear.

"I've wanted you since the day I met you." He says and kisses my cheek.

He starts to kiss the side of my neck and I let out a small moan.

"Levi. Levi that feels so good."

I wrap my arms around him as he continues to kiss me all over.

"Can I?" He asks as he looks at me.

I nod. I want him to make me his.

He gently pulls my shirt over my head.

"So Beautiful Ayame." "Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now if you want, it's just... I won't be able to handle myself any longer after this." He quietly whispers.

"I'm sure. I'm ready."

He carefully unhooks my bra. It falls to the ground and I am now half naked. In front of Levi, whom I love so dearly.

He starts to rub my breasts carefully.

"Ayame? Tell me if anything hurts. I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course." I nod.

He picks me up and brings me over to my bed. He lays my head down on the pillow and throws a few of the blankets to the ground.

As he stands beside the bed he pulls his shirt off over his head.

Levi looks amazing. I've never seen his abs. I want to touch him so badly.

He kneels over me and places both of his hands on my breasts.

He rubs one of my breasts while he licks the other.

"Levi, this feels... so... good"

I moan. A lot. I can tell my moaning gives him pleasure, he grins every time I do so. He is doing everything right, I hope he knows that.

"Levi, I want you to.. make me... yours."

I know he hasn't lost his virginity yet and neither have I.

"Are you sure Ayame? Are you ready?"

"Yes Levi. I want you... so bad"

He unzips my jeans and pulls them off.

I sit up on the bed and I am now only in my underwear.

Levi kneels in front of my and I unzip his trousers. He gets up to finish taking them off. We are now both in our underwear. I think it's only right if he takes off my panties first since he is the one giving me the pleasure.

"Levi, you can."

I lay back down on the bed. I've never done this before. How badly is it going to hurt? I'm sure he'll make me feel good.

Levi pulls down my panties. I blush, I think I am incredibly wet.

"Ayame, you are so wet." He smiles. He knows he has been giving me great pleasure.

I blush. I feel embarrassed, I shouldn't though.

He starts to rub his tongue around inside my vagina.

"Levi, I feel embarrassed."

"Ayame why would feel that way?" He looks up at me.

"It's just, I've never, done this before. At least, with someone."

"Ayame, what do you mean by that?"

"I've done it a few times... thinking about you." I say, my face red.

"What have you done? Tell me Ayame"

"I've... played with myself. Down there."

"Don't be embarrassed. I've done it too. Thinking...about you Ayame."

"You have?!" I say, shocked.

"Of course I have. Most all men do it, thinking about who they love."

"Where do you do it Levi? You never seem to be alone."

"I do it whenever I get the chance. I Love you Ayame."

I get up and kiss him. I love him so much.

"Do you want me to... take your underwear off?" I ask looking up at him.

"Ayame. I've wanted you to do that for as long as I've known you. Go ahead."

I slowly pull his underwear down. He is much bigger then I thought.

"Ayame... do you want me to-"

"Levi. Yes!"

"It might hurt..." He says, concerned.

"My friends say it hurts the first time, but it will feel good. So, I'm ready." I say, nervous.

"Okay, Ayame tell me if you want me to stop."

"I need you, Levi."

He enters me slowly.

"Ahhh!" I shriek.

"You feel so good inside, Ayame."

He thrusts back and forth slowly, trying not to hurt me.

I moan.

"Faster, Levi. Faster." I tell him.

He thrusts in and out harder.

"Oh..." He moans.

"Levi you feel so so good inside me!"

"Levi! I'm so close!"

"I'm close too!"

He thrust into me even harder and faster.

"AHHHHHHHH! LEVI!" I yell.

I gasp and let out a huge breath of air.

"AYAME!"

He falls on top of me.

We are both breathing very quickly.

"Levi, that was so amazing."

"That was the best feeling I've ever had." He slowly looked up at me.

"I'm yours, Levi"

"And you're mine, Ayame."

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in the smell of his soft body. He smells so good.

"Levi I Love you so much"

"Ayame. You have no clue how much I love you. I can't describe my feelings I have for you."

I wrap my arms around him tighter.

"Levi, will we ever be able to live in peace together? I want to live with you, but I know that you can't leave your job until everything is over and humanity has defeated the titans. But I don't know how long it will be until then. Will we still be alive?"

"I will kill every last one of those titans for as long as I live, so I can finally be with you." He says with certainty.

I pick up the blanket from the ground and cover the both of us up with it.

"How about you stay here for the rest of the day. You need a break from everything, and I've missed you so so so much." I tell him.

"I want to stay here with you forever. But I've got to get back to work tomorrow. I'll stay here for the day."

"Please promise me you will come back from your missions." I say.

"Ayame. You don't have to worry. I'll come back. Always."

"I Love you."

"So much."


End file.
